Fixing Damon
by Ria8183
Summary: Damon's a wild bad boy with a broken heart. Emily is a straight laced control freak. Her job is to fix things and Damon's broken heart needs to be fixed. Can two polar opposites find love? All Human/AU Damon/Emily.


**A/N: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**I just happened to be watching some cheesy hallmark movie and this idea for a story just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. There aren't very many Damon and Emily stories and the idea of those two as a couple just intrigues me. I'm posting this just to see if anyone would actually like to read this story. Give me a review and let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Emily Bennett is a fixer. It's what she does, fixes things. She swoops in and changes everything around until it's perfect. It's her job and her employers pay a hefty sum for her services. Emily loves what she does and she loves her perfect life. She has the job that she was made for and a man that fits seamlessly into her five year plan.<p>

The petite beauty's cell rings and Emily quickly answers it. Emily's niece Bonnie is calling in a favor. Her best friend from college Elena Gilbert is getting married and her future brother in law is not fit for polite company. She's in desperate need of Emily's expertise on making over the impossible.

Emily was always up for a challenge and the consummate bachelor Damon Salvatore was definitely a challenge. He had his own column in the Buffalo news that chronicled his exploits as a single man in the city. Damon was sexist, crass, and brutally honest. Men wanted to be him and women wanted to sleep with him.

If anyone could fix him and make the man child grow up it was Emily Bennett. Elena and Bonnie were keeping their fingers crossed and hoped that by the time the wedding came around Damon would not cause any trouble with Elena's uber-conservative family. Even Damon's brother, Stefan was hoping that Emily could work her magic and make his brother a halfway decent human being.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I can fix this. It's what I do best." Emily hoped her reassurances would keep her niece from worrying too much. Emily never made promises that she didn't intend to keep.

Emily kisses her fiancé Alaric quickly before leaving for her meeting with Bonnie and Elena. Alaric wishes her luck before he heads out as well. Alaric Saltzman is not just good on paper he's perfect in real life too. He's a history professor at the University at Buffalo and has an impeccable five year plan. He's handsome in that old Hollywood star way. He was also sweet, kind, thoughtful and everything Emily wants in a man.

They're practically the same person. They share a love of classic movies and Italian cuisine. They hardly ever disagree and if they do the conflict is always quickly dealt with by communicating through their differences. Their apartment is immaculate, everything has its perfect spot and nothing is ever misplaced. Their life together is picture perfect and going according to their five year plan.

Elena sighs nervously as Bonnie reassures her that Emily can work miracles. If anyone can make over bad boy Damon it was her aunt. Emily strides purposely towards the round table Bonnie and Elena are occupying. Emily looks flawless in her deep plum Diane van Furstenberg wrap dress and black peep toe Jimmy Choos. Her ebony hair is glossy and smoothed into a low side pony without a hair out of place.

"Bonnie, it's so good to see you." Bonnie stands and gives Emily a quick hug. The two are close and share a special bond.

"Aunt Emily this is Elena." Bonnie introduces her aunt and Emily smiles brightly. She shakes Elena's hand firmly.

Emily takes her seat and orders a water with lemon. "Bonnie here has filled me in on your situation. Trust me I'm more than capable of taking care of the likes of Damon Salvatore." Emily exudes confidence and Elena relaxes significantly.

The rest of the lunch meeting passes quickly. Elena gives all the information Emily needs to start her job. Damon has agreed to meet with Emily the next day if only to get his brother Stefan off his back. Damon thinks he's fine just the way he is but deep down he would always do anything for his baby brother, even if he won't admit to it.

The next day Damon is impatiently waiting in Emily's office. Damon notes the feminine décor and wonders what Emily is all about. The walls are a soft lavender shade with white trim and a small seating area with white sofas and a large glass coffee table give the room a cool modern feeling. Emily's desk is white and sleek. The crystal elements around the room give just the right amount of sparkle for an adult woman.

Damon is sorely out of place in his slick black suit and black dress shirt sans tie. His ebony hair is slightly shaggy and his eyes are icy and sultry. He watches closely through the large glass wall as Emily walks confidently into her office. Damon is slightly taken aback by her beauty.

The women Damon usually attracted were plastic surgery bimbos or bitchy female versions of him. Emily is the epitome of classy in her crème colored Chanel dress that makes her caramel skin glow and her nude Prada pumps that accentuate her shapely legs. He is immediately besotted with the tiny beauty.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm glad you agreed to meet with me. I've heard a lot about you." Emily is all poise and class as she smiles softly at the dark brooding man in front of her. She has done her research and has read at least fifty of his articles. Emily definitely has a sense of what makes Damon Salvatore tick.

Damon takes her outstretched small hand and claps it delicately in both of his larger hands. "If I had known what a looker you were I would have come to see you sooner." Damon smizes and gives Emily his best smolder.

Emily quickly removes her hand from Damon's grasp and flashes him a tight smile. "Right…" She is clearly not impressed by his not so subtle attempt at flirting.

Damon's not completely sure how to react to that. Most women would be throwing themselves at him by now. He's never really had to work at getting a lady to fall for him. "So what exactly is it that you do? If you don't mind me asking because I'm pretty sure I don't need your services." Damon gets straight to the point. If Emily isn't going to get all hot and bothered over him he's not going to waste his precious time.

"Please sit. I'll be more than happy to explain exactly what I do." Emily once again smiles softly and Damon quickly realizes that's her go to facial expression when dealing with clients. The smile is gentle and pleasing but doesn't quite reach her eyes. It's fake.

Damon takes a seat in the high back white chair in front of her desk. He narrows his artic blue gaze on the woman in front of him. She's not easy to read but he has a pretty good idea what she's all about. The prim and proper way she sits and how she adjust everything just so as she flashes him another show smile lets him know that she's a control freak that is wound just a little too tightly.

Damon smirks at Emily as he toys with a pen holder on her gleaming white desk. Emily stiffly smiles as she moves the pen holder back into its proper place. Damon was positive that he was going to have so much fun with driving Emily crazy.

"Mr. Salvatore quite simply put, I fix people. I come in and make over their lives for the better. It's a personal overhauling. Out with the old and in with the new and improved." Emily beams proudly. She is always very confident in her abilities.

Damon chuckles darkly. "I'm sorry my brother and his future bride have wasted your time. I'm perfect just the way I am sweetheart. Guys want to be me and the ladies wanna do me. I'm livin the dream." Damon shrugs his shoulders causally as if Emily should have already known this all along.

"That may be Mr. Salvatore but are you truly happy?" Emily watches him with knowing eyes. His façade of the cocky womanizing bachelor is hiding something deeper he won't let surface.

Damon is caught off guard for a moment. It's been a long time since anyone has asked him that simple question. He's not sure if he even knows what the answer could be. The last person to genuinely care was Elena and that just brought up a whole set of issues he was not willing to deal with without a big glass of bourbon.

Damon recovers quickly and smirks as his icy eyes darken. There is just a touch of sinister in his smirk, something dark just beneath the surface. He leans back in the chair lazily. "Sugar, I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Emily watches as Damon shuts himself off from her. Like a switch being flipped. The coldness radiating off of him makes Emily a little on edge.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind me running an assessment then for my records. Wouldn't want that good money your brother and sister-law spent to go to waste." Emily leans forward a little and gives Damon a smirk of her own.

"Fine…just don't be surprised when I'm not drinking the kool-aide and jumping on the good boy band wagon." Damon rises from his seat, his eye still dark and guarded.

"I shall see you at your office tomorrow at eleven Mr. Salvatore. Have a great day." Emily stands, shakes his hand and shows Damon to the door all with a gentle smile. For some reason Damon wonders what she'd look like if she really smiled.

After Damon leaves Emily takes a seat behind her desk and sighs heavily. She's had resistant clients before but something about Damon seems different. There is something there lurking just under his bad boy image. Something he doesn't want to share. He's protecting himself but from what Emily isn't quite sure.

Whoever the woman was that broke Damon Salvatore she had done quite a number on him. Emily was determined to not only make him over but to help him move on from this heartbreak. Emily is a fixer and fixing a broken heart is exactly what she's going to do.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Emily and Damon butt heads.**


End file.
